1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, in particular, concerns an electrical cord plug assembly for use in inhibiting the separation of a pair of joined electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are routinely utilized in electricity consuming devices. In general, a male electrical connector or “plug”, possessing electrically conducting prongs which extend outward, is inserted into openings within the body of an electrical connector which houses electrical contacts. Each connector is further interconnected to an electrical conduit, which may lead to an electric device, a source of electrical power, or another electrical connector. In this manner, electrical power flows from one connector to the other when a power source is introduced into the electrical circuit formed by the two connectors.
A difficulty with electrical connections of this type, however, is that the two electrical connectors are secured only through frictional contact. Modest force will separate the electrical connectors, severing the electrical pathway between the two connectors. For example, such a force might be applied inadvertently when moving an electrical device beyond the extent of the interconnected electrical conduit. Alternatively, children or pets may disconnect these electrical connections in ignorance.
Uncoupling electrical connectors can create difficulties. Electrical connectors are often located in hard to reach areas, requiring time and effort to reconnect them. This is an exceptional difficulty for individuals possessing limited mobility. Additionally, if an electrical device is active when the electrical connection is severed, damage to the device may occur. Further, separating electrical connectors in a live circuit constitutes an electrocution danger to any person touching the electrically conducting surfaces.
In response to these difficulties, latching mechanisms have been integrated into electrical connectors to prevent undesired separation of coupled electrical connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,836 to Ursich (“Ursich”) describes a female electrical receptor configured to lock a male plug in place. The female receptor is configured with an elongated, moveable shaft which provides a manual, depressible actuator at a position accessible from the exterior of the female receptor. A portion of the shaft within the female receptor possesses a concentric area of reduced cross-section having an approximately spherical profile. A pair of balls is positioned adjacent to the shaft such that the shaft biases the balls outwards from the shaft into locking engagement with holes contained in the prongs of an inserted male electrical connector. Downward actuation of the shaft deflects the balls inward, allowing the prongs of the male plug to be inserted or removed from the female receptacle.
The Ursich design is problematic, however. For example, Ursich utilizes a single actuator to symmetrically deflect the pair of balls in and out of locking engagement with the male plug. In the event that the actuator malfunctions, both balls may become stuck in or out of locking engagement with the male plug, rendering the latching mechanism inoperable. Further, the balls and the actuator are configured to slidingly engage against each other to engage and disengage the latching mechanism. Over time, this sliding engagement may wear the engaging surfaces of the balls and actuator. As a result, the balls may become able to substantially deflect without actuation of the shaft, reducing the ability of the latching mechanism to constrain the prongs of the male plug in place.
In view of the foregoing, there is need for an electrical cord plug assembly which is easy to use, yet more robustly secures the male electrical cord plug.